EL FINAL
by MSTER-EVNGELION
Summary: Este fanfic toma lugar en los ultimos años de entrenamiento de Harry para enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso despertando grandes poderes
1. CAPITULO 1

EL FINAL  
  
Capitulo 1: El Final se Acerca  
  
Era una mañana como cualquiera en Hogwarts para cualquier persona pero no era lo mismo para Harry Potter "el niño que vivió", Harry sabia que faltaba poco para que la batalla final se efectuara. Siete años se preparó para poder estar listo, el ya no era el mismo su poder había cambiado se encontraba en un nivel superior al de los avanzados. El se encontraba muy nervioso por dentro pero por fuera emitía tranquilidad y seguridad. Harry se encontraba en la habitación de los de séptimo faltaba poco para terminar el ultimo curso de Hogwarts, se encontraba mirando la ventana cuando Ron lo llamó.  
  
-Harry -dijo Ron  
  
-Qué pasa Ron -dijo Harry  
  
-Qué estas pensando -dijo Ron  
  
-Estaba pensando en todo lo que pasamos y que falta poco para poder terminar con todo esto o no -dijo Harry  
  
-No te preocupes Harry -dijo Ron -te aseguro que todo saldrá bien- aunque el no estaba muy seguro, Ron intentaba tranquilizar a todos y a el mismo, pro por dentro estaba muy nervioso por lo que podía pasar.  
  
-Vamos a desayunar -dijo Ron -ya son las 6:30 AM  
  
-Vamos -dijo Harry  
  
Al salir de la habitación de los chicos se encontraron con Hermione la cual había cambiado mucho desde 5to curso.  
  
-Hola -dijo ella  
  
-Hola -dijeron Ron y Harry  
  
Al verla Harry se sentía tan bien desde 6to sus sentimientos hacia Hermione habían cambiado ya no la veía como su mejor amiga, pero no se animaba a decirle.  
  
-Adonde van -preguntó Hermione  
  
-A desayunar -respondieron -vienes  
  
-Dale -dijo ella  
  
Por el camino se encontraron con Ginny la cual los acompaño a desayunar. Ginny ya no se ponia colorada al ver a Harry se había dado cuenta que el no la quería como ella quería el solo la quería como su mejor amiga. Al llegar al Gran Salón ya se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos y todos los profesores, ellos hablaban sobre lo que iba a pasar. Al entrar Dumbledore llamo a Harry, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de los profesores y Dumbledore le dijo -ven a mi oficina después de comer -  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Harry  
  
Al terminar de desayunar este se dirigió al despacho del director y pronuncio la contraseña "ranas de chocolate" y la gárgola se corrió. Al entrar Dumbledore y Harry comenzaron a hablar sobre como iban a luchar contra Voldemort  
  
-Harry tendrás que poner todo tu empeño -dijo Dumbledore -tienes que acordarte todo lo que aprendiste estos años Harry -.  
  
-Ya lo se -dijo Harry -pero igual me siento nervioso, no se si lo voy a lograr -.  
  
-Harry -dijo el Director -recuerda que eres el heredero de Gryffindor, tu tienes poderes inalcanzables.  
  
-Pero usted cree que eso será suficiente contra Voldemort -dijo Harry  
  
-Harry dijo Dumbledore con una mirada paternal que siempre le ponia a Harry, ya que el lo quería como a un hijo -tu tienes además el amor de tus amigos y padres y Sirius que aunque estén muertos ellos siempre te cuidan además a ti te gusta alguien no es cierto lo miro Dumbledore y Harry se puso colorado. Ve a clases mañana empezaremos los preparativos. Harry se retiro del despacho mucho más tranquilo, pensando también si debía decirle a Hermione lo que sentía. 


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capitulo 2: Te Amo  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacia y no quiso despertar a Ron, y se dirigió a la sala común de su casa. Al llegar ve una figura conocida de pelo castaño desordenado, era Hermione. Harry pensó si debía decirle lo que sentía, pero opto por no decirle todavía. Al acercarse Harry vio que Hermione tenia una cara de preocupación, entonces el le pregunta.  
  
-Hola Hermione -dijo Harry -que te pasa, porque esa cara de preocupación-.  
  
-A hola Harry -respondió ella -no pasa nada, solamente pensaba-.  
  
Harry la miraba con ojos de dulzura.  
  
-Estas pensando en la batalla -dijo -no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-  
  
-Es que estoy preocupada por uno de los que lucharan Harry -dijo Hermione sonrojándose.  
  
Harry al escuchar esto su mundo se vino a bajo, ahora estaba más que seguro de que no le iba a decir nada.  
  
-Por quien -le pregunto Harry  
  
Hermione lo miro con una cara que decía que no le quería decir y el entendió.  
  
-No te preocupes -dijo él -todo saldrá bien-  
  
Se sentó al lado de Hermione y estuvieron un largo rato platicando, mientras que Harry se encontraba con ella se sentía más tranquilo, al igual que ella.} A las 7:00 AM empezaron a bajar alumnos a la sala común y con ellos venia Ron que al verlos se sentó al lado de Hermione, a Harry le entro los celos y pensaba que la persona que Hermione le gustaba era Ron. Ron propuso ir a desayunar por que tenia mucha hambre.  
  
-Tu siempre tienes hambre Ron -dijo la chica  
  
-Ha, ha, ha -dijo Ron  
  
En el desayuno se veía a personas hablando muy intranquilas todas sabían lo que iba a pasar. Harry miro a la mesa de Slytherin y recordó que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle ya no se encontraban, se habían unidos a los mortifagos al igual que muchos de los Slytherin. Dumbledore se levanto de su silla y pronuncio unas palabras. Alumnos de Hogwarts como muchos saben cada vez estamos más cerca de la batalla final, todos se miraron con mucho temor y otros miraban a Harry compadeciéndose de el porque sabían que el iba a ser quien iba a luchar contra el innombrable. Dumbledore continuo, por muchas razones la pelea se adelanto, esperamos que alumnos puedan ayudarnos a luchar contra ellos, los que quieran hacerlo firmen una hoja que dejaremos en la sala común de cada casa y así Dumbledore se sentó y continuo la comida.  
  
-Harry -dijo Hermione -no crees que se debería reunir el ED para hablar si vamos a luchar-.  
  
Harry admiraba mucho el valor de sus amigos y las ganas de ayudarlo, pero el no quería que vayan a luchar, porque sabia que podían perecer y el no se sentiría bien.  
  
-No se Hermione -dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry -dijo la chica -ellos querrán ayudarte.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo él.  
  
Saco la moneda que Hermione había encantado y escribió la hora y el día en el que se iban a reunir, y las monedas de los integrantes empezaron a brillar todos se miraron atónitos y luego miraron a Harry, habían quedado para reunirse al día siguiente a las 9:00 PM. Al día siguiente se reunieron y todos hablaban del porque Harry los convoco. Al entrar Harry todos lo miraron y le preguntaron porque los había citado, Harry no sabia que decirle, más que nada como decirle eso, entonces Hermione comenzó.  
  
-Se les cito para hablar sobre Voldemort -dijo y todos se estremecieron con escuchar el nombre -como saben se aproxima la lucha final y Harry encabeza la lista de los que lucharan contra él y sus mortifagos -todos asintieron -y queríamos saber quienes se anotaran para ayudarlo, como saben el ED es el ejercito de Dumbledore y deberíamos estar con el -todos se miraron con caras interrogatorias.  
  
-No es obligatorio que lo hagan -dijo Harry  
  
-Yo te ayudare -dijo Neville y a Harry le entro una satisfacción porque alguien además de sus mejores amigos lo iba a ayudar.  
  
-Yo también -dijo Ginny  
  
-Y yo -dijo Seamus  
  
-Yo -dijo Dean y así fueron diciendo todos, al final Harry estaba orgulloso de sus amigos.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos practicar -dijo Ginny  
  
-Si -respondieron todos. Entonces comenzaron a practicar. Al terminar la clase todos estaban más que contentos con sus avances. Harry se despidió de todos y se quedo para acomodar todo, Hermione tambien se quedo, Ron dijo que se iba a dormir porque estaba exhausto de tanto practicar y se fue. Mientras juntaban todas las cosas en un incomodo silencio Hermione dijo.  
  
-Harry -dijo ella -te quería decir que no me tomes a mal el porque no te dije quien me gusta, no es que no confié en vos, es que me da vergüenza-  
  
-No importa Hermione -dijo el chico -yo se que esto puede ser muy difícil y no te preocupes yo lo protegeré, daré todo, hasta mi vida para que ninguno de mis amigo perezca en la batalla, no quiero perder a nadie más-.  
  
-No!!! -dijo ella -no te arriesgues Harry, Harry -ella lo miro con cara de tristeza -el chico que me gusta eres tu le dijo, yo te amo Harry no importa si tu no me amas, pero no mueras allá, con eso estaría feliz, decía mientras Harry la miraba atónito, Hermione quiso salir corriendo pero Harry la detuvo.  
  
-Hermione -dijo el -yo, yo, te amo Hermione desde 6to y se empezaron a acercar lentamente y se fundieron en un beso profundo, que para Harry y Hermione fue como estar en el paraíso, se separaron lentamente y se miraron.  
  
-Hermione -dijo Harry  
  
-Si -dijo ella  
  
Quisieras ser mi novia -dijo él  
  
-Por supuesto -respondió la chica.  
  
Y agarrados de la mano se fueron a su sala común donde después de un beso se separaron, para comenzar otro día.  
  
Fin  
  
Dejen Reviwes 


	3. CAPITULO 3

Capitulo 3: Sensaciones  
  
Los días siguientes Harry se sentía más tranquilo, gracias a que le había declarado su amor a Hermione, el colegio no tardo mucho en enterarse de lo que había sucedido, al pasar por los pasillos los chicos y chicas les quedaban mirando con cara de picaros, Harry solo sonreía mientras que Hermione se ponía colorada. Ahora Harry no pensaba tanto en Voldemort, mientras se encontraba con Hermione su mundo era más apacible, uno lo veía más tranquilo y sonreía más a menudo, en las clases Harry intentaba poner la mayor atención posible porque ahora que el sabía que se aproximaba la lucha, el quería estar lo más preparado posible. Ese día ellos tenían pociones, ahora Snape no molestaba tanto a Harry, y los de Slytherin tampoco ya que no se encontraban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Todos se encontraban sentados y entro Snape.  
  
-Saquen sus cosas -dijo Snape -harán la siguiente poción, esta poción es la poción de los sueños, con la misma podrán ver los sueños del que la beba, es muy difícil y hay que tener cuidado con la cocción. Mañana las probaremos, ahora pónganse a hacerla.  
  
Harry saco sus cosas y se la puso a hacer, en los últimos años al poner tanta atención en las clases, ya no le salían mal las pociones y los hechizos tampoco le salían mal. Neville también había mejorado notablemente pero todavía tenia problemas, al igual que Ron. Al terminar Harry vio que Neville tenia problemas y le empezó a decir como debía hacerlo, hasta que pudo reparar la poción de él. Luego entro Snape al curso.  
  
-Junten sus cosas -dijo el profesor -dejen la poción sobre mi escritorio y retírense.  
  
Harry hizo lo que dijo el profesor y se retiro con Hermione y Ron a su próxima clase, Harry y Ron tenían adivinación, así que se separaron de Hermione. Al llegar ya se encontraba la profesora Trelawney, la cual pidió que se sentaran y se agrupara de a dos, porque hoy iban a leer los sueños.  
  
-Los sueños queridos alumnos -dijo ella -son ventanas del futuro y del conocimiento, esto quiere decir que no solo te advierten sobre el futuro sino también te pueden mostrar tu pasado como secretos sobre ti mismo, así que pónganse a trabajar.  
  
Harry se reunió con Ron y empezaron a trabajar Ron como siempre empezó a inventar un sueño y Harry se reía despacio para que no lo oyeran, pero Harry pensaba en su sueño un sueño que lo frecuentaba muy seguido. El se encontraba en un bosque muy hermoso, con unicornios, pegasos y otros animales hermoso, pero en un instante como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se oscurece y los animales se encuentran muertos, sus amigos también, Hermione y Dumbledore, el se encuentra solo y es ahí cuando el escucha esa carcajada que le hiela la sangre, se da vuelta y ve a Voldemort enfrente de él cual le manda el hechizo imperdonable Avada Kedabra, y el ve el resplandor verde, pero después no hay nadie solo é. Este era el sueño que a Harry lo frecuentaba.  
  
-Harry, Harry -era Ron quien lo llamaba. -Que pasa Ron -dijo él  
  
-Dime lo tu -dijo su amigo -te quedaste como en un trance.  
  
-No pasa nada -mintió Harry.  
  
-Ahora es tu turno -dijo el pelirrojo  
  
Harry no quería decirle su sueño para no preocuparlo más así que invento uno. Al terminar la clase Harry y Ron se fueron a comer, y en el camino se encontraron con Ginny y Hermione, la cual al ver Harry le dio un beso al cual él respondió. Al llegar al comedor este se encontraba lleno por los alumnos, ellos se fueron a sentar a su mesa, y al rato se acerco la profesora McGonagall, y le dijo a Harry que tenían que buscar los jugadores que les faltaban y empiecen a practicar porque se acercan los partidos.  
  
-De acuerdo -dijo Harry  
  
La profesora se retiro y ellos siguieron comiendo. Después de comer Harry y sus amigos se fueron a las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Al llegar se encontraron con Remus Lupin, quien había vuelto pues Dumbledore no había encontrado un profesor de DCAO competente, y además con Remus ahí él podría proteger el colegio. Al entrar, Lupin dijo -Hoy practicaremos los hechizos imperdonables-. Todos se miraron atónitos y él prosiguió -primero daremos el hechizo Imperius, luego el Crucio y por ultimo el Avada Kedabra-. El profesor le mostró como debían hacer el hechizo y les dio una araña primero para empezar y luego les iba a dar un animal más grande hasta poder practicar con un humano. Todos empezaron a practicar y a nadie le salía ni siquiera a Hermione. Harry probo hacerlo y salió un rayo pero no pudo controlar a la araña, Lupin vio lo que él había hecho y dijo -bien hecho Harry sigue así te saldrá. Al segundo intento salió de nuevo el rayo pero esta ves Harry sintió una conexión mental con la araña y se atrevió a pedirle algo con la mente, Harry le dijo que fuera hasta el escritorio del profesor agarrara una tiza y escribiera lo siguiente "YA ME SALIO", la araña se fue al escritorio de Remus, cuando llego allá, este dijo -a quien se le escapo una araña-, pero se quedo atónito cuando vio que la araña agarro una tiza con dos patas y se puso a escribir, al leer lo que decía el mensaje este sonrió.  
  
-Bien hecho Harry -dijo de nuevo el profesor, todos miraron y al ver esto no podían creer que a Harry ya le hubiera salido -ahora practicaras con un...- quedo dudando Lupin y finalmente dijo -practicaras conmigo- todos miraron con sorpresa.  
  
-Párate Harry -dijo el profesor -y hazlo-.  
  
Harry se para y efectuó el hechizo, Harry sintió la conexión y le pidió al profesor que se pusiera a bailar, pero cuando este se iba poner a realizar el mandado se paro de golpe, eso significaba que él había podido romper el hechizo.  
  
-Bien Harry -dijo Lupin -te falta más practica, sigue intentando.  
  
Harry probo de nuevo pero de nuevo el profesor logro romper el conjuro.  
  
-De nuevo -dijo Lupin  
  
Y Harry siguió intentando pero siempre Remus rompía el hechizo, pero como a la novena vez Harry logro que este hiciera lo que él quisiera, y Remus no podía soltarse del hechizo, hasta que Harry lo quiso, y cuando lo hizo este le sonrió y les dijo que se podían retirar, que mañana seguirían practicando, ya que solo Harry le había salido el hechizo. Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y Harry se acordó que tenia que poner un cartel en la sala sobre las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch, al acordarse de esto le entro nostalgia de todas las veces que había jugado Quidditch, esto y Hermione era lo único que podía sacarle a Harry de la preocupación. Harry pego el cartel y se despidió de Hermione con un beso y se fue a acostar. Mientras estaba acostado empezó a recordar, los partidos de Quidditch que había jugado y lo bien que se sentía cuando se encontraba con su escoba en el campo jugando un partido, Harry siguió recordando hasta que se quedo dormido.  
  
Fin  
  
Dejen Reviwes 


	4. CAPITULO 4

Capitulo 4: El Baile de Navidad y el Adiós  
  
Era Sábado y Harry se encontraba en la sala común de su casa leyendo sobre hechizos, la magia negra y la magia blanca. Los libros sobre magia negra y sus hechizos estaban en la sección prohibida pero Harry tenia permiso del Prof. Dumbledore ya que este quería que Harry se prepara contra todos los hechizos posibles. Mientras se encontraba leyendo alguien le tapo los ojos.  
  
-Hermione -dijo Harry  
  
-Como supiste -pregunto ella  
  
-Herm te reconocí por tu rico aroma -dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tras la cual ella sonrió y le dio un beso a su amado.  
  
Se quedaron toda la mañana sentados frente a la chimenea abrasados, hasta que decidieron irse a dar una vuelta por las afueras del castillo, mientras caminaban Hermione le pregunto a Harry -Que te vas a poner para la fiesta Harry-  
  
-Que fiesta -pregunto este  
  
-Harry! -dijo ella -la fiesta de Navidad, el baile que siempre organiza Dumbledore-  
  
Harry se había olvidado por completo del Baile de Navidad, al estar pensando en el Innombrable se había olvidado por completo que solo faltaban dos días para el baile.  
  
-No se -respondió este -por ahí me compre una túnica nueva-.  
  
-Lo tendrás que hacer mañana -dijo Hermione -ya que nos vamos a Hogsdmeade  
  
-Esta bien -respondió este -vamos yendo para el castillo ya es hora de la cena-.  
  
En el camino hacia el comedor alguien le toca el hombro a Harry, este se da vuelta y era Dumbledore.  
  
-Acompáñame a mi oficina Harry -le pidió este  
  
-Esta bien profesor -respondió Harry  
  
-Ya te alcanzo Herm -dijo Harry  
  
-No hay problema Harry- respondió la chica  
  
Y se fue al comedor mientras Harry la miraba alejarse. Dumbledore lo miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
-Vamos Harry -dijo el profesor -Bueno -respondió este  
  
Al llegar al despacho del Director este le dijo a Harry que se sentara.  
  
-Harry -dijo el profesor -después del baile de navidad te iras del colegio.  
  
-Porqué y a donde? -Pregunto Harry.  
  
-Te iras al lugar donde han vivido todos tus antepasados -respondió Dumbledore -y ahí te entrenaras para luchar contra Voldemort-.  
  
-Y donde es ese lugar? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Ese lugar es el Valle de Godric -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-El Valle de Godric -susurro Harry  
  
-Pero antes Harry iras a otro colegio -dijo el profesor -es el colegio de aurores Wingam- este colegio -prosiguió Dumbledore -es el más conocido y el mejor de todos de ahí salieron los mejores aurores incluyendo a tus padres- .  
  
-Ud. cree que estoy listo para ir a un colegio de aurores -pregunto desconcertado el chico  
  
-Por supuesto Harry -respondió el Director -en estos últimos tiempos has demostrado una capacidad para los duelos y la defensa contra las artes oscuras increíble, que hasta sobrepasa a aurores recibidos, no te preocupes Harry te ira bien, no iras por mucho tiempo solo seis meses-.  
  
-Esta bien -dijo Harry  
  
Y se retiro del despacho del Director. Harry no sabia como decirle a sus amigos que el se iba a ir, y a Hermione como le iba a decir que no la iba a ver más. Harry pensó que mejor se los diría el mismo día del Baile. Harry entro a la sala común de su casa y ahí se encontraban sus amigos, Harry fue y se sentó al lado de Hermione quien le sonrió.  
  
-De que te quería hablar Dumbledore -pregunto la chica  
  
-Nada, sobre Voldemort y el ataque -mintió Harry.  
  
Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que a Harry le dio sueño y dijo que se iba a ir a acostar. Mientras dormía Harry tuvo un sueño muy raro  
  
El se encontraba en un prado muy hermoso, caballos galopaban y un castillo que se elevaba majestuosamente se encontraba delante de él, de pronto ve la silueta de una mujer que se acerca a él y lo besa, uno de los besos más tiernos que nunca había tenido ni siquiera con Hermione pero no podía ver quien era esa muchacha, ella se aleja y de pronto aparece la silueta de un hombre y una vos fría que Harry reconoció como la de Voldemort, este ataca a Harry con el Avada Kedabra y le da en el pecho....  
  
Harry se despertó agitado por el sueño que había tenido pero su interrogante era quien era esa chica.  
  
Harry se levanto temprano al día siguiente y bajo a la sala común donde todavía pensaba sobre el sueño, lo que le intrigaba a Harry era la persona que lo había besado en su sueño, pero tuvo que dejar de pensarlo cuando llegaron sus amigos y se fueron a desayunar.  
  
Los días pasaron rápido y sin darse cuenta ya era el día del Baile. Harry invito a Hermione mientras que Ron iba a ir con Parvati. Ese día todos estaba apurados especialmente las mujeres ya que desde muy temprano se estaban alistando. A la hora del baile Harry iba con una túnica de color verde oscuro, era tan oscuro que solo los reflejos se notaban que era verde, Hermione iba con una túnica color azul marino y Ron con una túnica que le había regalado Harry para su cumpleaños hace un año, era de color rojo escarlata. Harry se encontró con Hermione en la sala común al igual que Ron con Parvatil y se fueron juntos al gran salón. Al llegar se encontraron con el salón totalmente cambiado, había árboles de navidad por todos lados, las cuatros mesas fueron reemplazadas por mesas para cuatro personas. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Parvatil se sentaron juntos. Apenas se sentaron, empezó a tocar un grupo nuevo pero muy bueno, y Parvatil se fue con Ron a bailar, al igual que Harry con Hermione, bailaron todo tipo de música. A las doce de la noche Dumbledore dijo que tenían permiso para ir al patio del colegio. Este fue el momento en el que Harry creyó correcto para decirle a Hermione que esa noche el se iba ir.  
  
-Hermione vamos a dar una vuelta -dijo Harry  
  
-Esta bien -respondió la chica  
  
Harry la dirigió al lago, donde se sentaron debajo de un árbol, Harry se sentó contra el árbol mientras que Hermione se apoyo contra Harry.  
  
-Hermione -dijo Harry  
  
-Si? -dijo la chica  
  
-Hay algo que tengo que decirte -siguió el joven con una mirada triste , la cual le pareció extraño a Hermione  
  
-Qué pasa Harry -pregunto la chica  
  
-Lo que pasa es que cuando termine este Baile me tendré que ir -respondió el chico  
  
-Que!!! -dijo sorprendida Hermione -Porqué, a donde -pregunto la chica  
  
-Me tengo que ir a entrenar para la lucha final, primero iré a un colegio de aurores, luego al Valle de Godric, para seguir entrenando -contesto el joven mago.  
  
Hermione lo miraba muy triste a Harry, y lo abraso muy fuerte y así se quedaron toda la noche hasta que Dumbledore, dijo que tenían que entrar, Harry y Hermione y todos los demás que habían salido hicieron lo que le ordeno Dumbledore y regresaron al gran salón. Ahí Dumbledore les dijo que se fueran a dormir, pero Harry se quedo al igual que Hermione y Ron el cual estaba confundido.  
  
-Porque nos quedamos Hermione -le pregunto el chico  
  
-Ya lo veras -dijo Hermione  
  
-Bueno Harry es hora de que te vayas -dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Qué!!!!!! -dijo Ron -porqué?-  
  
-El se ira a entrenar Ron -le respondió Dumbledore -ahora Harry nos dirigiremos a la estación donde viajaras solo hasta King Cross, donde te esperan dos aurores que te guiaran hasta tu destino-.  
  
El camino hasta la estación fue muy silenciosa nadie hablaba, Harry miro el suelo todo el camino. Al llegar Harry se despidió de todos, a Hermione le dio un beso y ella le dijo al oído -cuídate-, y Harry se subió al tren solo, y se fue.  
  
Fin  
  
Dejen Revires 


End file.
